


Bruce Wayne

by CosmicBrownie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidentally gave this a plot, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Time, Huzzah dramatic irony, M/M, Mostly from Dream's POV, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Secret Identity, Sexting, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Texting, You hath been warned, mastrubation, no beta we die like wilbur, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: At last, the sexy stranger from the dating app that he'd been talking to for days decided to finally send Clay a real selfie.But, to his horrified surprise, when he opened it, he was met with a familiar face.The face of George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, don't send this to Dream, George, or anyone else involved in the DreamTeam and/or the story. This is just a work of fiction, and I implore you to not harass the real people of whom this fic is based on about ships. Thank you!

_Hey, you're cute._

That was the first message Clay received from him. He looked at the message appear on his lit-up phone on the nightstand and resisted the urge to check it. He'd only finished setting up that dating profile a few minutes ago and had told himself to give it at least a night for the messages to roll in. He'd even decided to call it a night super early in order to give it it's due waiting time. 

But what was the point of that, really? Clay had no impulse control. He grabbed the phone off it's charger and opened the chat.

The message was the only one he had gotten so far. He tapped on the profile picture of the sender and smiled. He was pretty and slim, with dark hair and pale skin and an intoxicating smile. He took a glance at his bio and discovered that his name was Leo, and that he was twenty-five.

A rush flew through Clay. He had never done anything like this before. A thrilling mix of excitement and anxiety pooled in his stomach as he looked over the man's text, pondering what to reply. He'd never felt so embarrassingly shy and interested. He felt like a teenager.

Soon, his fingers flew into action.

_Aw, no pick up line? Just gonna say it straight out?_

Clay waited a whole ten seconds for a response.

_Leo: Not my thing. Figured I'd be forward._

Forward, huh?

_Oh yeah? Is that really you in the photo, hot stuff?_

Dream cringed only momentarily at the nickname. It was a little lame, sure. 

Leo took a while on this.

_Leo: Not exactly._

Clay smiled.

_Oh?_

_Leo: I tried to pick someone that looked like me, I guess. But, you know, more handsome or something._

_Leo: I sound so dumb. Lol. I've been caught already. I just got on here._

Clay chuckled to himself. He liked the brave arcane man he'd been first introduced to, but this quick, immediate change was welcomed. This stranger was shy and fumbling. He could tell. He liked that. He hammered away at a reply at once.

_Hey, me too. You're doing fine._

He thought for a moment.

_And I'm sure you look fine too. You should send me a photo of your real self. Be forward again._

_Leo: Oh yeah, Ben? Is that really you in your profile picture?_

Clay stopped for a moment in surprise. He had forgotten that he had chosen a fake name for himself for his profile, and it had caught him off guard. He figured using his real name would be too risky, and already he was walking on thin ice by using a profile photo of his actual face in all of its glory. He'd kept it under wraps so tightly for so long, he'd hate to ruin it with this. Not even his best friend George knew what he looked like in recent years. His current roommate, Nick, Clay's other friend, would tease him for it relentlessly because he was one of the people he could count on one hand that had seen his face and also knew about his online gaming career. If he was caught on here, though, not only would his super secret identity and face be revealed to the whole internet, but so would his still fragile, budding sexuality. 

He took a deep breath.

_Ben: It's really me. I promise._

He counted every second until Leo replied.

_Leo: Yeah? Prove it. Send a pic._

Clay bit his lip. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea, but he couldn't see any reason why not to. It seemed safe. He opened his camera and messed with his hair before sending a cute, simple picture of himself smiling.

Leo began and stopped tying multiple times before a message finally appeared.

_Leo: Damn. You're hot._

Clay found himself grinning at the screen again.

_Ben: Thanks. ;)_

_Ben: Your turn._

The seconds passed slowly. Finally, to unnecessary amounts of excitement from Clay, a photo appeared. He opened it without a second thought.

The photo, to Clay's disappointment, was of a man's shoulder. He was in bed, the lights all out, the flash of the camera the only light to illuminate it. His sweatshirt was dark, his bedsheets white, and his skin almost just has much as he held up a peace sign with his long fingers. In the corner, Clay could just make out a tuft of dark hair sweeping into frame, and the sliver of an ear.

_Ben: No face? :(_

_Leo: No, sorry. I can't._

_Ben: What? Do you have a secret identity to maintain? Like Bruce Wayne?_

_Leo: Kind of like that._

_Leo: You see, I'm kind of a celebrity._

_Ben: LOL_

Clay chuckled. Leo was funny, too. He noticed in the corner that he'd received two more message notifications from other men and women, but ignored them. Something about this Leo was captivating, and it wasn't just that he was the very first one to begin a chat with him.

_Ben: So if you're new to this too, am I also the first guy you've talked to on here?_

_Leo: How could you tell?_

_Ben: "Hey, you're cute."_

_Leo: Shut up._

Clay laughed out loud. It felt good to know that they were both on the same page, equally inexperienced in some ways. It made the butterflies in his stomach settle. He was so new to doing this flirting thing with other boys, and this put them both at at least some kind of similar level.

_Ben: So what are you doing on here, Leo?_

_Leo: Depends. What are you here for?_

_Leo: 'Cause you don't seem like you're here to just chat. ;)_

Clay pondered that. Was he here for a good time? Just to talk to other queer dudes? To actually really meet someone _special_? He didn't quite know. He just knew he wanted to do at least _something_. And the night was still young.

He looked at the textbox for a long time.

_Ben: Here's my snap._

-

Clay's heart jumped out of his chest when, not very long after, he received a message on the Snapchat app.

He hadn't made a new Snapchat for this, but hadn't needed to. He simply used his secret, discrete spam snapchat that he'd basically only used to prank his friend Nick with a couple times.

_Leo: So I'm right then?_

_Ben: About what?_

_Leo: You're here to do more than talk?_

_Ben: Maybe. Are you?_

_Leo: Why do you think I'm here?_

_Leo: Send me a photo of yourself again. You're cute._

Clay blushed. Leo was really into him, or at the least, was good at pretending he was. Either way, he wanted another picture, and it made his heart skip a beat. He took his time to take a careful selfie that made his features look defined, his smile pretty and his hair particularly fluffy, then pushed send.

He held his breath as he opened the photo Leo sent in reply.

It was of his shoulder again mostly, still in that same hoodie, but this time Leo had snuck in a peek at his defined jaw and his rosy bottom lip, curled into a smile, which he grazed lightly with his thumb. The text accompanied with it read, "You look like a top."

Instantly, Clay decided what he was there for that night, and it wasn't to just talk.

_Ben: What does a top look like to you?_

_Leo: Are you new to this whole guy thing too, Ben?_

_Ben: Is it obvious?_

_Leo: A little. It's okay._

_Ben: Are you?_

_Leo: ?_

_Ben: New to this..."guy thing"?_

_Leo: Not really. Been aware of it for a while. Explored my own...interests...a lot. But I haven't really flirted with anyone fr._

_Ben: Is that was this is?_

_Leo: What else would it be?_

_Ben: Fair._

_Leo: Am I not doing alright?_

_Ben: You're doing just fine. Again._

_Leo: Would you have preferred that pickup line?  
_

_Ben: No. I like the honesty. I roll that way too._

_Leo: Do you have any pickup lines?_

Clay pondered on that. It had to be good. Just the right amount of stupid, funny, suggestive, clever and cheesy all at the same time. He felt oddly as if this was some kind of important, relationship-defining test which would determine their conversation from there on out. It was important that he said something that would score.

And if he used google to cheat, who was to know? He wasn't exactly an A+ student.

_Ben: Hey I think I lost my keys...can I check your pants??_

So what if it wasn't Shakespeare? He had to type fast!

_Leo: That's so stupid._

Clay blanched as he stared at the latest message.

_Leo: I love it. Lol._

He exhaled in relief.

_Ben: Are you blushing rn?_

_Leo: No?_

_Ben: mm ok._

_Leo: Ok, fine. Maybe I am. A little._

_Leo: How could you tell? Scary. You're like-psychic._

_Ben: I'm just that good at this ig. I can just tell._

Clay stopped for a moment. He remembered briefly the way he'd teased George similarly in the past. They'd always flirted as a joke-or, at least, Clay always jokingly flirted with the pretty brunette, and George mostly just got flustered and complained in response. Though, whenever his facecam would be on, he could always see that he was blushing. His regular complexion was so fair, it was easy to tell.

He shook his head. What was George doing floating around in his brain right now? He was busy. And why did it make his heart jump thinking about him? He turned his attention back to his phone.

_Ben: Want to hear another?_

_Leo: Why not?_

_Ben: Are you a haunted house? 'Cause I wanna scream inside you._

_Leo: Omg you're so corny._

_Ben: You like it though._

_Leo: Let me guess.You can just tell?_

_Ben: Yup._

_Ben: Another?_

_Leo: You don't need my permission, do you?_

Clay recalled one that he once used on George. It was a classic. It had worked so well on him, that even if Leo reacted half as well, he'd have him redder than a tomato.

_Ben: Is that a mirror in your pants? 'Cause I can see myself in them._

For some reason, Leo fell quiet for almost a minute.

_Leo: Why are these actually kind of turning me on?_

Clay had gotten so lost grinning at and chatting with this elusive Leo that he almost forgot that he intended to turn the conversation that way. He was happy to have the topic returned to again, though.

_Ben: What? Are you hard?_

_Leo: Not yet. ;)_

_Ben: Want some help with that?_

_Leo: What do you suggest?_

Clay didn't think before he sent a picture, thinking only with what was between his legs now.

The photo was angled down to show that he was lying down on his bed, his hoodie pulled up slightly, enough to grant Leo a peek at his happy trail which continued under his low hanging sweatpants. A tease. The text above it read, "Have you ever sexted before?"

Leo, once again, began and ended several responses, before a photo reply came through.

He was biting his lip now, not sexily, but rather shyly, and it made Clay's mind begin to reel. Only just now did he realize that there was the phantom of stubble on his jawline. Below, Leo had typed, "What do you think?"

Clay's next selfie was one of him tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down a little more, but not enough. He accompanied it with the text, "Hey, you know what, I think I'll give you a discount."

_Leo: ?_

_Ben: The clothes in my room are 100% off tonight._

_Leo: omg._

The picture reply Leo sent was of him smiling, which made Clay's chest glow. His lips were pink and pretty, curled up bashfully. He could detect some light freckles now on his pale face, now rosy at the cheeks. 

_Ben: Hey, do you think that rumor is true?_

_Leo: What rumor?_

_Ben: That the colour of a dude's mouth is the same as his tip?_

_Leo: Oh._

_Leo: I dunno._

Clay waited a moment, then was about to respond, but Leo texted again.

_Leo: I just checked._

_Ben: And?_

_Leo: It is._

Something about that made Clay's dick stir in attention. He groaned as the feeling of his stiffening erection coursed through his whole body.

_Ben: Can I see?_

Before Clay could freak out and wonder if that was the right thing to say, Leo sent a picture.

It was a selfie, not too different from those Clay had sent him. He was laying on his bed, wearing a big hoodie that was pulled upward to reveal his mons, and a loose pair of basketball shorts. Clay studied how white his skin was, and the slenderness of Leo's frame. It was exciting. He was sure he could throw him around easily, and he felt the knowledge of that shoot straight down below.

Leo had double texted over the photo. One of them daringly challenged, "You first," while the other read, "There's no sale in my bedroom you know."

The photo Clay sent back was off his crotch, where his half-hardness poked at the fabric of his sweats. He had typed over it, "Name your price."

_Leo: A photo ;)_

_Ben: Any photo?_

_Leo: You know what I mean, Ben._

Clay hesitated. This was all new territory for him, and between the arousal and thrill pooling in his gut, there was also some nerves threatening to make him fall sick. His heart raced. Should he just dive in and snap a pic of his dick, just like that? He cupped himself through his pants, exhaling at the touch. Before long, his dick was standing tall and hard just from palming himself.

Once again, there was nothing stopping him but paranoia. He had a considerable length, and it excited him to think of showing Leo.

His camera flashed, capturing himself grabbing his tented erection tight through the sweats.

He chewed on his thumbnail as he awaited Leo's reaction to the photo.

_Leo: Fuck._

_Ben: Like what you see?_

_Leo: Ugh. Yes._

_Ben: Are you blushing?_

_Leo: Shut up._

_Leo: Take off the pants._

_Ben: Getting impatient?_

_Leo: No, just really hard._

_Ben: Sounds impatient to me, babe._

_Ben: So needy._

_Leo: Cmon. Please?_

Clay's breath hitched. He could sense the need in Leo's words. He tugged his sweatpants and boxers all the way off and wrapped around himself, thinking about that pale, slender frame he had seen in the photo, now coupled with the image of Leo's stiff boner poking out of his shorts. He licked his palm generously and gripped himself again, groaning with just one stroke. He didn't know who to picture in the photo, considering that now he knew the one in Leo's bio was fake, but he molded together a pretty brunette with rosy pink lips, light freckles and dark, enchanting eyes.

He framed the camera down at his hand around his cock and snapped the photo.

Leo sent something in reply almost immediately.

The photo, still in the dark with flash, was of his shorts, which were tented now. His hand reached under the fabric, holding himself at the base, like Clay, but was obscured by the shorts. The text above it read, "Well you're...endowed."

_Ben: Is that fancy talk for big?_

_Leo: You seem clever enough to get it. Smart. Like you read._

_Ben: How'd you come by that?_

_Leo: Maybe I can just-_

_Leo: Tell._

_Ben: Lol whatever_

_Leo: Can we get back to this?_

_Ben: This?_

_Leo: Ben._

Clay chuckled. Each time he began to go somewhere in the conversation, he would get sidetracked. Lost in this character that was Leo. He suppressed how much he was beginning to like him deep down and returned his hand to his dick.

_Ben: Depends. Can I see you now?_

_Leo: What do you want to "see"?_

_Ben: Take your hoodie off and show me._

It wasn't a lot, but for some reason, Clay could tell this Leo was nervous. He was going to start slow.

Leo took a minute, but sure enough, a picture came in. Clay pressed open the second it did.

He was laying on his bed, shirt off and his chest exposed, his chin and mouth in view again. His faint stubble was apparent now upon closer inspection, as he tilted his chin up higher. His pretty lips were parted now. Hypnotizing.

_Ben: I like your mouth._

_Leo: Yeah?_

_Ben: You know where I'd like it better, though?_

_Leo: Do you think I could take it all?_

_Leo: I might choke._

_Ben: Fuck._

Fuck.

That went straight to Clay's dick. He groaned, working himself a little faster. He thumbed the head, dragged his thumb across the slit, and licked his palm again. The fantasy he was forming of this Leo now changed. He imagined him with his mouth around his throbbing member, tongue sliding along his shaft and then licking up the pre-come on his head. Taking it all like a slut, even as he gagged. Clay moaned into the dark room.

He'd look at him with those dark eyes. They were cheeky and knowing, of that Clay was sure. They'd be glassy with arousal, but focussed on his face as he swallowed his whole length as if it weren't obscene. He'd smirk up at him with those bitten-raw lips as he teased him, leaving little kitten licks and kisses instead just as Clay would get close. Leo's pale, small, nimble hands and long fingers would wrap around his cock tight. He'd flick his wrist, maybe stroke a free hand up his thigh, maybe sink all the way down onto it until Clay came down his throat, crying.

Clay opened his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate to find that Leo had sent him a photo reply.

In it, Leo had a hand around his dick, standing tall and stiff and pale, except for at the top, where, as Leo had promised, it was the same rosy hue as his lips.

_Leo: Tell me what you're thinking about right now._

Clay did.

Not long after, he got another reply.

The next reply was a video of Leo stroking his firm member slowly in his fist. His long fingers held himself tight, slowing when he reached the tip. In the video, he caught the soft sound of his heavy breathing, then a minute, guttural moan. Clay's dick twitched as he heard it, breathless and needy. Leo's voice sounded naturally low.

Then Christmas came early. Immediately, another video came through.

In this one, Leo's hand was moving faster, more eagerly. The hand holding the camera shook, and once again, Leo was moaning. These moans were unhinged. Higher. He panted in between the breathless whines, clearly lost in his own pleasure and forgetting to filter the sounds and gasps falling from his lips in the process. And Clay adored every second of it, growing closer with each second, and each firm stroke.

_Ben: You sound really._

_Ben: Christ._

_Leo: What would you do to me if you were here?_

_Ben: Fuck, I'd bend you over for me. Press myself right up against your ass. Tease you. Spread your legs open and eat you out slowly until you were begging for it. Anything to hear those pretty noises and to hear you whine my name._

_Ben: You're so hot. God._

_Leo: Now who's the needy one?_

_Ben: Touch yourself on video again. For me._

_Ben: Please._

He replayed the video, listening to Leo breathe and moan as he waited for the next one, filling the silence of his room with him, and the slick, lewd sounds of him fucking into his fist. His hips bucked as he grew close, precome forming in a bead on the head of his prick, before he slowed down again, not wanting to come quite yet.

Another snap came in.

This time, the video was of Leo's body angled down. His hand was still working himself, but slower now. More delicate. Almost like it was too sensitive now. Too much to bear. Meanwhile, his naked body writhed and bucked and twitched simultaneously with slow, lewd moans and whines. The text above that he had added said, "I want you to fuck me so bad, Ben. To feel you inside me."

For a second, his arm trembled, and he caught a glimpse of his parted lips, panting heavily. His chest began to rise and fall quickly. Then he twisted his wrist and gasped, the video cutting off right as he did.

Clay sent a video back quick. He could hardly process what of. Just another angled down at his hand and his dick, throbbing and begging for release.

_Leo: Are you close?_

_Ben: Yes._

_Leo: You wanna come?_

_Ben: Yeeeeeeeess._

_Leo: Show me._

Clay picked up his pace again, working himself methodically until he was the one moaning and groaning irrepressibly. He pointed his camera down again, and began filming as he felt his release near again.

For a moment, he pictured that body again. Leo's. His fair, soft skin, his flushed prick, his fragile hands, and those gorgeous pink lips. He tried again to picture this Leo and what he looked like above the collar. How he would blush and moan like in the videos as he fucked him. How his back would arch and his whole body would tremble as Clay grabbed his hips and thrusted into him, burying every inch of his own cock in that ass of his. How it would ripple and tremble. Clay moaned. If he was close before, he was definitely now.

He had dark hair, right? If Leo looked anything like his picture, as he said he did, he had to be a dark brunette. He would have dark, enchanting eyes that were always looking somewhere else. Shy, maybe. Or a tease. His smile would surely be intoxicating, and his laugh enchanting. And Clay would die to see if he could tarnish that fair complexion with a rosy blush. Leo would blush crimson. Like a virgin.

Like George.

In a flash of need, he imagined fucking George instead, and his hips lifted and jolted as he did.

_Woah._

_What was that?_

Suddenly, his mind turned that brown hair and those dark eyes into George's, and replaced that fair skin and his noisy mouth and that slim body with his too. He bit his lip, repressing a moan as he imagined how George would look and sound as he thrust into him. He would be so pliant for him. So turned on. So needy for _Clay_. He gasped as he pictured George's face in his mind, mouth closed around his cock, looking debauched, ruined and like Clay had never seen it before.

Before he knew what had come over him, he was coming into his fist, hand shaking as he struggled to catch it on video. As he cried, milking his orgasm out firmly, he thought of George and those pretty, pretty eyes, and that gorgeous god-damn _mouth_. Then after a series of tremors, he was done.

He caught his breath, sleepily pressing send on the video.

He heard his phone ping a minute later.

_Leo: You made me come fucking ropes._

Clay let his breathing and his body fully relax before wiping his hand on his sheets and grabbing his phone. He had to do laundry after this for sure.

He smiled at the message Leo had sent, chuckling too, before responding.

_Ben: That good?_

_Leo: Better than good._

_Ben: Is every "guy thing" like this?_

Clay hoped his tone carried comedically, even though he was genuinely curious and somewhat worried.

_Leo: No._

_Leo: I like you._

Clay felt his heart do a backflip in his chest, already ready for more exercise even after just running a marathon. He hated how vulnerable his reply sounded, but it was honest.

_Ben: I really like you too._

_Ben: Please don't forget my name by tomorrow._

_Leo: I could never._

_Leo: Ben._

His heart sank for a moment. His head cleared. His name was not Ben. It was Clay. And Leo might never know that. This amazing stranger who Clay wished to know more about thought that his name was Ben, and that he wasn't Clay, and for some reason, it stung.

But only for a moment. Then he was back to feeling warm with the afterglow.

_Ben: I'm not going to forget you either, Leo._

_Leo: How could you, if we don't stop talking?_

_Ben: I like the sound of that. :)_

_Leo: Goodnight, Ben._

_Ben: Goodnight, Leo. :)_

Clay hummed and closed the dating app, a sudden sleepiness passing over him. He was about to call it a night, his finger hovering over the off button, when something urged him to subconsciously open the discord app, like a familiar, learned impulse. 

There, to his surprise, he saw that his friend George was online, making him do a double take. He opened their chat on impulse and began typing.

_Dream: What are you doing up?_

Not even a minute later, he got a reply.

_Georgenotfound: I'm like, a whole hour behind or something. What are you doing up?_

_Dream: It's still late though. Answer my question._

_Georgenotfound: Jetlag? Time zones?_

_Dream: You moved in with Nick two whole weeks ago._

_Georgenotfound: Ok fine, whatever. You got me. But I don't have to tell you everything._

Clay brushed aside the momentary ache he felt in his chest from reading that.

_Georgenotfound: ...but what are YOU up doing?_

_Dream: Not playing Minecraft if that's what you're wondering, George._

_Georgenotfound: Yeah....mm....ok._

Clay didn't know whether he felt relieved or slighted that George believed he was only playing video games at this hour and not doing anything more dangerous. He smirked, deciding to test the fates.

_Dream: Maybe I was chatting with hot babes online. You don't know me._

_Georgenotfound: Please. You? Hot girls?_

_Georgenotfound: Doesn't compute._

Clay chucked to himself. George didn't know how right he was about that.

_Dream: I've got like, twelve side pieces Gogy. All blonde bombshells with modelling careers. The Malibu chicks are all over me, you know._

_Georgenotfound: Mmhm. Ok, Casanova. Sure. Even though they don't know what you look like?_

_Dream: Are you just jealous you don't know either?_

_Georgenotfound: Shut up._

_Dream: Awww it's okay George. You'll see me one day, you know._

_Georgenotfound: You know what? You could never get a girl, 'cause you could never FIND a girl to put up with how annoying you are like I do._

_Dream: Oh yeah? What were you up doing then?_

_Georgenotfound: Talking to hot girls. Duh. ;)_

As Clay smiled at his phone, the thought struck him again. George. George in Leo's place. What he'd imagined about his friend. And for a second, Clay's heart betrayed him, skipping a beat. He knew deep down there was more there than the apparent physical similarities between him and Leo that caused his mind to accidentally stray the way it had, and his body to react the way it did, but he didn't quite know what that feeling was yet. He knew it was the reason he teased and flirted with George all the time to see him blush, and the reason he kept a folder of screenshots of him on his computer, and the reason why whenever he was lonely, it was always him he would message first. Every time. His heart poked at him again, harder.

He took a deep breath. He had to stop overthinking everything all the time. Turn off his brain for a little. It was late. He should be sleeping now.

He turned back to his screen.

_Dream: Lol. Whatever._

_Dream: Goodnight George. :)_

_Georgenotfound: Night Dream. :)_

Clay turned off his phone and put the thought out of his mind, filling it intentionally instead with the faded memory of Leo's body and the echo of his sultry and sweet words, which bounced around in his brain until the world drifted away into a calm, easy sleep instead.

He'd do laundry tomorrow. For now, he was tired.


End file.
